<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bud by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128191">Bud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SOFTEST-LIAM INQUIRED: I was wondering if you did x male reader stuff? Like, could you do something with Neji and a male reader where the reader has a huge crush on Neji and just looks up to him so much, but he doesn't think Neji could ever love him back. But Neji does and I just want some softness please 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes saw all, or at least, almost all. There was very little that escaped Neji’s eyes, and of that he was proud.</p><p>Or so he thought, for he certainly was most oblivious to the feelings you expressed.</p><p>You had never been very vocal about your feelings, feeling rather insecure and insignificant to compare to the likes of Neji. However, you still tried, for you couldn’t bear the thought of possibly missing out a chance to let him know what you felt.</p><p>“[Name], I know you’re there,” Neji’s voice was stern when he called you out from your hiding space. “Join me instead,” he continued, extending the rare invite to train together with the male they all hailed as a genius.</p><p>Gulping, you worked down the blush that threatened to creep up as you got up from your hiding space.</p><p>“I got so mesmerised by your routine, I couldn’t help myself,” you smirked, clouding your own intentions by throwing in a flair of theatrics and a healthy dose of humour.</p><p>Neji said nothing of it, his expression as stern as ever as he waited for you to join his side.</p><p>“Your view of me will improve if you’re much closer,” he responded once you did, earning a chuckle from you.</p><p>Now, that was exactly what had you in your precarious situation. All the flirting back and forth, yet no obvious feelings reflected.</p><p>Oh, how you wished that they could be real.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right, bud. Though, I suspect you want me to help you out, right?” you quickly brushed off your feelings, a smile spreading across your features as you waited for his answer.</p><p>“If I had wanted you to stand still and look pretty I would’ve brought some paint instead,” came Neji’s answer, once more devoid of any sign on what he could possibly mean.</p><p>Just friendly banter, you both sighed, mentally exhausting yourself at the thought of a love unrequited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>